


Super Psycho Love

by EternallyEC



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Her Name is Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: My vidding muse has returned and honestly, what a beautiful song and ship to come back with! Please let me know what you think if you have a moment! :)
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw, Root/Shaw, Shoot - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Super Psycho Love




End file.
